Bienvenido a la secundaria y al mundo Pokémon
by DoliInTheSkyWithDiamonds
Summary: Ash Ketchum, un chico de 13 años, se muda de Pueblo Paleta y empieza la adolescencia y la secundaria en una nueva ciudad, donde hace nuevos amigos, algunos enemigos, y conoce un juego llamado Pokémon...
1. El primer día

¡Hola, gente fanática de pokémon!

No sé si alguien leerá, estoy pero ok... Soy Dolores, 19 años, fanática de pokémon desde los 5 o 6, aunque admito que hace años lo había dejado de ver (cuando empezó la Advance Generation) pero ahora lo estoy retomando. Hoy estaba aburrida en estas vacaciones de verano y pensé ¡voy a escribir un fanfic de Pokémon! Abrí el Word y empecé a escribir de la nada, con apenas una idea en la cabeza que me había surgido en la ducha (momento de inspiración, ja). Y en un par de horas, acá está el primer capítulo, espero que les guste! Soy de Argentina, así que disculpen si en algún momento se me escapa un "vos" en vez de "tú", aunque reviso varias veces antes de postear algo soy muy despistada! No digo nada más porque no quiero anticipar nada! Sorpréndase oooh!

Feliz año nuevo, si les gustó el capítulo y les gustaría saber más, háganme saber con un review :-)

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

El primer día

Ash Ketchum, un chico de 13 años, dormía plácidamente en la cama de su nuevo dormitorio, en su nueva casa, en su nueva ciudad. Había pasado dos semanas desde que Ash se mudó de su natal Pueblo Paleta a la Ciudad Viridian, porque Delia, su madre, había conseguido un nuevo trabajo. Las vacaciones de verano ya habían terminado y ahora Ash estaba por empezar la adolescencia en un nuevo hogar, y la secundaria en un nuevo colegio… y había olvidado ponerse su despertador.

"¡Ash!" irrumpió su madre en su cuarto "¡Despierta, llegarás tarde a tu primer día de escuela!"

Pero su hijo era de sueño profundo, y a pesar de los gritos de su madre seguía durmiendo con la boca abierta, una pierna colgando de su cama y unos fuertes ronquidos. Delia le sacó la sábana de encima y le sacudió suavemente los hombros, intentando despertarlo.

"No, mamá… déjame dormir cinco minutos más…" dijo entre sueños Ash.

"¡Nada de cinco minutos más, llegarás tarde, levántate ahora mismo!"

Al ver que su hijo seguía durmiendo, Delia salió del cuarto, pero volvió a los dos minutos con un vaso de agua fría en la mano, que luego se la arrojó a la cara del chico. Ella era una madre amorosa y tranquila, pero no dejaría que su único hijo llegara tarde a su primer día de la secundaria.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Mamá! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" se quejó Ash incorporándose, con la cara empapada.

"¡Para que te despiertes de una vez! Vamos, vístete rápido y ven a la cocina que ya está tu desayuno listo o vas a llegar tarde."

Dicho esto, Delia salió del cuarto para dejar a su hijo prepararse. Ash miró el reloj que estaba en la mesa de luz junto a su cama; marcaba las 07:10. Se había quedado dormido, genial. Tenía solo 20 minutos para alistarse, desayunar y llegar a su nueva escuela. Con esfuerzo salió de la cama, dando un gran bostezo y estirándose. Se sacó su pijama y se puso lo primero que encontró en su armario: una camiseta negra, una camisa azul abierta encima con cuello y mangas blancas, unos jeans, zapatillas blancas y negras, unos guantes verdes con los dedos cortados y una gorra roja y blanca que no se la quitaba ni para bañarse. Agarró su mochila verde, que por suerte ya tenía lo necesario adentro y corrió hacia la cocina, donde lo esperaba su madre con el desayuno servido. Ash tragó rápidamente su café con leche.

"¡Ahhhh! ¡Quema!"

"Claro que quema, Ash ¡está caliente! Ten más cuidado"

El chico bebió unos sorbos de jugo de naranja para aliviar su garganta, y se metió una tostada entera en la boca.

"Bueno, será mejor que me vaya" dijo intentando no ahogarse con la comida.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta la escuela?"

"No gracias, mamá. Ya estoy en la secundaria, me veré como un bebé si mi madre me acompaña hasta la puerta de la escuela" contestó mientras agarraba otra tostada para comerla en el camino.

Delia sonrió mientras miraba a su hijo. Seguía siendo algo torpe, despistado y bruto, pero había crecido tanto…

"¡No importa cuántos años tengas, siempre serás mi bebé!" exclamó abrazando fuertemente a su hijo, quien intentaba respirar.

"Por favor… mamá… me estás asfixiando…"

"Lo siento" Delia lo soltó y caminaron juntos hacia la puerta de la casa "Suerte en tu primer día, Ash"

"Gracias, mamá" sonrió Ash y salió de su casa

"¡Se educado con todos y presta atención en clase!" escuchó gritar a su madre, mientras corría hacia su nueva escuela.

Llegó cinco minutos tarde. Era un colegio grande, mucho más grande que su vieja escuela de Pueblo Paleta. Tenía nivel primario y secundario, tres pisos, un patio enorme y hasta una cancha de fútbol. Ash corrió por los pasillos y casi se choca con una mujer.

"¡Cuidado! No se puede correr por los pasillos" debía tener unos veinticinco años, era alta, con pelo azul y uniforme azul también "¿No deberías estar en clase?"

"Lo siento. Soy nuevo en la ciudad y en la escuela y llegué un poco tarde y no encuentro mi salón… soy de primer año"

"Está bien. Soy la preceptora Jenny. Tu salón está en el segundo piso, sube por esas escaleras. Pero ten más cuidado."

Ash asintió con la cabeza, dio las gracias y se apresuró a subir las escaleras. Al llegar al segundo piso encontró un aula con un cartel que decía "1° año". Respiró unos segundos y golpeó la puerta.

"¡Ash! Qué bueno verte, pensé que no llegarías"

El chico levantó la vista y se encontró con un hombre de unos cuarenta años, algo canoso, con un guardapolvo blanco.

"Profesor Oak, perdone el retraso"

El profesor Oak era oriundo de Pueblo Paleta, tal como los Ketchum, y en ese lugar todos se conocían. Tenía un laboratorio cerca de su casa en el que investigaba Dios sabrá qué cosas. Hacía dos años que decidió dejar su laboratorio y la investigación para mudarse a Ciudad Viridian y dar clases de Biología y Química. Fue él quien le consiguió un trabajo nuevo a la madre de Ash a través de unos contactos que tenía. Ash sabía que el profesor Oak le daría clases, lo cual le parecía genial ya que era la única persona de la nueva escuela a quien conocía.

"Está bien, recién empezamos la clase. Adelante…" Ash entró al salón y el profesor cerró la puerta. A pesar de que era un colegio grande (o al menos más grande que el de Pueblo Paleta) no había tantos alumnos dentro del curso como Ash esperaba… unas quince personas quizá. "¿Quieres presentarte, Ash?"

"Eh, de acuerdo" dijo él y miró a sus compañeros, algo nervioso. Era el primer día de clases de la secundaria para todos ¿pero acaso él era el único nuevo en la escuela? "Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, soy nuevo en esta escuela y en esta ciudad, vengo de Pueblo Paleta. Mucho gusto." Luego miró al profesor "¿Soy el único nuevo alumno aquí?"

"Como verás es un curso chico y la mayoría ya son alumnos de esta institución desde la primaria. Hay unos pocos además de ti que son nuevos, ya se presentaron, pero como llegaste tarde…" Ash sonrió algo avergonzado "Bien Ash, ve a sentarte"

Eran pupitres individuales, ordenados en cuatro hileras. Ash encontró uno libre, entre una chica pelirroja que lo miraba con curiosidad y un chico castaño que también tenía una gorra en la cabeza. Decidió sentarse ahí.

Luego de quizá una hora o dos milenios (Ash estaba tan aburrido que el tiempo parecía eterno) sonó la campana y el Profesor Oak se despidió y retiró del aula.

"¡Sí! ¡Recreo al fin!" festejó Ash quizá un poco alto

"No es recreo… es cambio de hora" escuchó decir a la pelirroja que estaba sentada a medio metro a su derecha.

"Oh…"

Entro una nueva profesora, de Geografía. Ash intentaba prestar atención pero su cerebro parecía que iba a estallar. Las vacaciones de verano lo habían hecho desacostumbrarse del estudio y las clases. Además, este nuevo colegio parecía mucho más exigente que su vieja escuela.

Cuando por fin había llegado el recreo, a eso de las 10 de la mañana, Ash salió del salón junto a sus demás compañeros. La mayoría se dirigía hacia el patio, así que fue hacia allá. Pudo ver que había una especie de kiosco y sintió su estómago gruñir. Sabiendo que faltaría un par de horas para la hora del almuerzo, corrió hacia el kiosco y al llegar empezó a mirar las cosas que tenían. Golosinas, caramelos, chocolates, papas fritas, gaseosas… era el paraíso.

Con la boca hecha agua, agarró una barra de chocolate y le preguntó a la vendedora el precio. Luego metió una mano es su bolsillo…

"¡Oh, no! ¡Olvidé mi dinero en casa!" miró a la vendedora con su mejor sonrisa suplicante "¿No quiere regalarme uno, por favor?"

Con simplemente la mirada poco amistosa que le echó la mujer, Ash entendió el mensaje. Sintiendo como si el mundo se derrumbara, colocó el chocolate de vuelta en su lugar, pero vio como otra mano lo agarraba y se lo mostraba a la vendedora mientras le extendía un billete.

"Me llevo este"

Era su compañera pelirroja. Ash gruñó. No era justo…

"Ten"

Levantó la vista. La chica le estaba ofreciendo el chocolate.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Lo quieres? Escuché cómo te gruñía el estómago en clase…"

Ash sintió vergüenza, ruborizándose un poco. Miró el chocolate, luego a su compañera

"No, gracias. No soy un muerto de hambre, puedo esperar hasta el almuerzo" le contestó de una forma un poco grosera.

"Bien, como quieras." Le contestó algo ofendida, dándose la vuelta.

"¡Espera! Eh… podemos compartirlo, si quieres."

La chica dudó unos segundos pero luego asintió y se sentaron en una de las pocas mesitas altas que había en el kiosco, con dos banquetas enfrentadas. Abrió el paquete, partió un pedazo de chocolate y se lo ofreció a Ash.

"Gracias" le dijo el chico con una sonrisa y se llevó el trozo de chocolate a la boca, tragándolo casi sin masticar "¡Qué rico!"

"¿Cómo sabes que es rico, si apenas lo saboreaste?" respondió su compañera, llevándose un trozo más pequeño y masticando de forma civilizada.

"Es que tengo hambre" se defendió Ash, esta vez sirviéndose el mismo de un poco más de chocolate. "Bueno, somos compañeros de curso, así que dime ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Misty. Tu nombre es Ash, ¿cierto?" Ash asintió, con la boca llena "Yo también soy nueva en esta escuela y en la ciudad, vengo de Ciudad Celeste"

"Qué bueno. Es un alivio saber que no soy el único nuevo en este lugar…"

"¿Ash? ¡Pero si eres tú!"

Ash se dio la vuelta y vio a un chico un poco más alto que él, de pelo castaño y sonrisa burlona, con una gaseosa en la mano.

"¿Gary? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Gary Oak. Nieto del profesor Oak, un chico arrogante. Solía ser vecino de Ash en Pueblo Paleta e iban a la misma escuela, aunque no al mismo curso ya que Gary era un año mayor. Aún así se cruzaban todo el tiempo, en la escuela, en el pueblo, en fiestas… y siempre había habido una cierta rivalidad entre los dos.

"Pues vengo a esta escuela, Ash. Con mis padres nos mudamos aquí en las vacaciones de verano, para estar más cerca de mi abuelo y también porque Pueblo Paleta ya nos quedaba chico… ese lugar estaba lleno de fracasados. Me sorprende que hayas salido de allí"

Ash le gruñó "Para que sepas, mi mamá consiguió un nuevo trabajo en una oficina de esta ciudad, y por eso nos mudamos… y no hables así de Pueblo Paleta, es mi hogar y te recuerdo que el tuyo también."

Gary sonrió y luego miró a Misty. "Bueno, mejor me voy y las dejo a ustedes chicas hablar tranquilas, pero antes… límpiate el hocico, Ash. ¿No sabes ni comer un chocolate?"

Ash se tocó la boca y se dio cuenta de que estaba todo manchado de chocolate. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano y fulminó con la mirada a Gary. Este se echó a reír y salió del kiosco.

"Estúpido Gary…"

"Pensé que no conocías a nadie aquí. ¿Quién era ese chico tan odioso?"

Ash le contó a Misty de su relación con Gary y la rivalidad que los unía desde que eran pequeños. Así empezaron a conocerse un poco, a hablar de sus viejas vidas, sus familias, Pueblo Paleta y Ciudad Celeste, descubriendo algunas cosas en común.

"Ey ¿conoces a ese niño?" le preguntó Ash a Misty, señalando al chico castaño con la gorra en la cabeza que se sentaba cerca de él. Estaba sentado solo en una mesa, mirando fijo algo entre sus manos. "Está en nuestro salón"

"No sé cómo se llama… pero se ve bastante solo. Quizá es nuevo, como nosotros."

"Vamos a hablarle" propuso Ash y ambos se levantaron y caminaron hacia el chico. "Hola, soy Ash, estaba sentado al lado tuyo en el salón"

"Mi nombre es Misty y también soy compañera tuya."

"Hola. Yo soy Ritchie" respondió el chico apenas levantando la mirada de la cosa que tenía en las manos. Ash no sabía que era, pero parecía una especie de juego electrónico.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó, curioso

"Un Gameboy"

"¿Qué es un Gameboy?"

"Rayos, olvidé comprar pokebolas…" murmuró Ritchie para sí mismo

"¿Eh?"

"Vamos, Ash, dejémoslo jugar tranquilo"

"Oh, lo siento" se disculpó Ritchie y puso pausa al juego. Levantó la mirada hacia sus compañeros y les ofreció una sonrisa amable "Es que cuando juego al Pokémon me aíslo del mundo"

"¿Pokémon?" preguntaron Ash y Misty al unísono.


	2. ¿Pokémon?

Gracias a quienes leyeron el capítulo anterior. Espero que este les guste. Se vienen mejores!

CAPÍTULO 2

¿POKÉMON?

"Sí, Pokémon. ¿No lo conocen?" preguntó Ritchie, mirando a sus dos nuevos compañeros como si estos fuesen alienes "Salió hace poco, pero ya es probablemente el videojuego más popular para Gameboy. Todos los niños y adolescentes de esta ciudad están hablando de esto."

"Yo vengo de Pueblo Paleta, quizá todavía no llegó allá" contestó Ash y Ritchie abrió los ojos como platos.

"¿De Pueblo Paleta?"

"Sí, está a sólo unos kilómetros al sur de aquí" respondió el chico extrañado; no sabía que tanta sorpresa podía haber en que viniera de Pueblo Paleta. "Lo dije en clase, cuando me presenté"

"Ah, es verdad… en el momento me había llamado la atención"

"¿Qué es lo que hay con Pueblo Paleta?" preguntó Misty, que tampoco entendía nada.

Ritchie intentó resumirles lo mejor posible:

"Verán, Pokémon es un videojuego de rol, esto quiere decir que uno encarna un personaje dentro del juego. El personaje protagonista, Red, es de Pueblo Paleta."

Ash se quedó sorprendido unos segundos. Pueblo Paleta no era exactamente un lugar especial, era un simple pueblito en el que vivían pocas personas y no tenía ningún atractivo turístico ni nada que lo destaque de otros lugares… ¿Por qué un videojuego tan popular estaría ambientado en Pueblo Paleta?

"Vaya, eso sí que es curioso. ¿Y de qué trata el juego?"

"Este protagonista, Red, sale de Pueblo Paleta en un viaje por toda la región de Kanto, pasando por varias ciudades, incluyendo Ciudad Viridian, con el objetivo de convertirse en un maestro Pokémon"

"¿Maestro Pokémon?"

"El mejor entrenador de pokémon de todos"

"No entiendo ¿qué son los pokémon?" preguntó esta vez Misty

"Son unas criaturas de diferentes tipos y con distintos poderes y habilidades. La palabra pokémon viene de "pocket" y "monster" es decir monstruos de bolsillo, porque el entrenador los puede capturar con pokébolas y entrenarlos en batallas con otros pokémon. En cada ciudad de la región de Kanto hay un gimnasio pokémon, donde Red debe pelear para conseguir una medalla. Al juntar todas las medallas, que son ocho, puede entrar a la Liga Pokémon, que es la más grande competencia donde lucha con los mejores entrenadores. Si los vence a todos, se convierte en el campeón y en Maestro Pokémon, y gana el juego."

"Parece entretenido"

"Lo es. Aunque también es más difícil de lo que suena; en el camino Red debe enfrentarse varias veces con Blue, su rival, así como con el Equipo Rocket…"

"¿Equipo Rocket?" interrumpió Ash.

"Digamos que es la mafia del mundo pokémon"

"Es un tonto nombre para un grupo mafioso ¿no lo creen?"

Ritchie rió y la campana anunció el fin del recreo.

"Será mejor que volvamos a clase" dijo Misty

"Sí… si quieren luego del almuerzo puedo enseñarles como se juega" ofreció Ritchie

"¡Genial!" Respondió Ash, y los tres compañeros salieron del kiosco para volver a su salón.

* * *

Luego de un par de clases más, ya era por fin el mediodía y la hora del almuerzo. Ash, Misty y Ritchie se sentaron juntos en una mesa del gran comedor.

"Ritchie, enséñame a jugar al Pokémon" pidió Ash con la comida en la boca.

"Ash, déjalo comer tranquilo" le retó Misty "y no hables con la boca llena"

"Suenas como mi mamá"

Ritchie se rió y le prometió que cuando terminaran de almorzar le enseñaría a jugar

"El corte del almuerzo dura una hora… tenemos algo de tiempo para antes de la próxima clase" explicó y Ash asintió

"Dime Ritchie, ¿estás hace tiempo en esta escuela?" preguntó Misty, con la intención de no sólo conocer a su compañero sino de alejar durante un momento la conversación del tema Pokémon.

"Sí, desde la primaria"

"¿Y no tienes amigos?" preguntó Ash, sin nada de tacto. Le parecía extraño que un chico que iba a ese colegio desde toda su vida, estuviese solo en el recreo y se sentara en el almuerzo con dos alumnos nuevos. Misty le dio un codazo.

"No es eso" contestó con una sonrisa "Sí tengo amigos, pero como ya les dije, a veces me aíslo un poco porque quiero jugar al Pokémon. Además son nuevos aquí, así que supuse que les vendría bien la compañía de algún viejo alumno en el primer día."

Misty y Ash asintieron. Entonces empezaron a conversar y conocerse, y Ritchie les hablaba de cómo eran las cosas en esa nueva escuela.

Cuando los tres terminaron de comer, Ash se levantó de la mesa.

"Bueno, Ritchie, lo prometido es deuda"

Ritchie asintió y los llevó al patio, donde se sentaron los tres en un rincón, él en medio, y extrajo el Gameboy de su mochila.

Antes de encenderlo, sacó el cartucho azul del videojuego, y colocó uno rojo.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Ash

"Hay dos versiones del Pokémon: Red y Blue" dijo señalando cada cartucho "El Red ya lo gané y ahora voy por el Blue. Como guardo las partidas, les pongo a ustedes el Red así pueden empezar desde cero."

Dicho esto encendió el juego y cuando Ash vio a Red, el personaje, lo señaló y dijo:

"¡Se parece a mí!"

"¿De qué hablas, Ash?" le dijo Misty como si fuera tonto "Apenas es un dibujo"

"Pero tiene una gorra y guantes como yo…"

Misty rodó los ojos y entonces Ritchie empezó el juego, mostrándoles lo que iba haciendo.

"¿Ves, Ash? Esto es Pueblo Paleta"

"¡Pero hay sólo dos casas!"

"La de Red y la de su rival. Y ese es el laboratorio del Profesor Ivy, quien le da su primer pokémon"

"Que extraño. En Pueblo Paleta también hay un laboratorio, del Profesor Oak… ¿Crees que la persona que creó este videojuego conoce Pueblo Paleta?"

"No lo sé. Es probable"

"Yo creo que quizá esa persona nació en Pueblo Paleta y por eso su personaje sale de ahí…"

"¿Qué son esas cosas?" interrumpió Misty, quien también miraba atenta a la pantalla del Gameboy.

"Son tres pokebolas. Cada una contiene un pokémon de diferente tipo: Bulbasaur, de tipo planta, Charmander, de tipo fuego, y Squirtle, de tipo agua. Puedes elegir solamente uno de los tres como tu pokémon inicial"

"¿Cuál es el mejor?" quiso saber Ash, pero fue Misty quien le contestó esta vez

"Ninguno. Cada uno es más fuerte que otro, pero más débil que el restante"

"¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?" preguntó confundido

"Es lógico. El de tipo planta es débil contra el fuego, pero fuerte contra el agua. El de fuego, fuerte contra el de planta pero débil contra el agua. Y el de agua, débil contra el de planta pero fuerte contra el fuego… como si fuese el piedra, papel o tijera."

"Exacto" respondió Ritchie "Hay diferentes tipos de pokémon pero todos tienen una debilidad y una resistencia particular, lo importante es saber qué pokémon utilizar para cada batalla. Pero recién comenzamos, así que da lo mismo cualquiera de estos tres… Yo elijo a Charmander."

Ritchie eligió la pokebola que contenía a la lagartija de fuego.

"Miren, incluso puedes ponerle un apodo." Y escribió SIPPO.

Así, se pasaron la media hora de descanso restante aprendiendo a jugar al Pokémon.

* * *

Eran casi las tres de la tarde. Ya se acercaba el horario de salida. Ash miraba impaciente las agujas del reloj en vez de prestar atención a la profesora de Inglés. Cuando por fin sonó la campana, la profesora se despidió y los alumnos salieron amontonados del salón.

"¿Cómo encontraron su primer día, chicos?" les preguntó Ritchie a Ash y Misty mientras bajaban las escaleras.

"Bastante bien, la verdad" contestó la pelirroja

"Yo también. Y no veo la hora de llegar a mi casa y preguntarle a mi mamá si me puede comprar un Gameboy y el Pokémon Red o Blue" dijo Ash, ansioso mientras caminaban por los pasillos "Aunque son algo caros…"

"Sino, puedes comprar el juego de cartas que son más baratas"

"¿Juego de cartas?"

"Sí, cartas coleccionables de pokémon. A veces con mis amigos jugamos partidos, si quieres mañana las traigo y jugamos. Y en cuanto al videojuego, si consigues el Gameboy yo puedo prestarte el cartucho del Pokémon Red, que ya no lo uso" le ofreció Ritchie

"¡Genial! ¡Gracias Ritchie!" vitoreó Ash, chocándose entre tanta emoción accidentalmente con alguien en una esquina de un pasillo.

"¡Fijate por dónde vas, bobo!"

Oh... quién sera? :O hagan sus apuestas!


	3. Haciendo enemigos y amigos

CAPÍTULO 3

Haciendo enemigos y amigos.

"_¡Fíjate por dónde vas, bobo!"_

"Lo siento" se disculpó Ash con la chica que se había caído al suelo cuando chocaron. Era bastante mayor que él, tenía el pelo largo, de un color rojo carmín y peinado perfectamente hacia atrás. Ash le extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella la rechazó y otra persona la incorporó. Un chico de más o menos la misma edad, con el pelo a la altura del cuello y de color azul violáceo.

"¿Estás bien, Jessie?" le preguntó el chico pero ella se dirigió hacia Ash.

"¡Casi me arruinas mi perfecto peinado! ¿Tienes idea del tiempo que me lleva hacerlo?" le gritó mientras se pasaba una mano por su jopo, y debía ser cierto; no tenía un solo pelo fuera de lugar. Parecía como si se hubiese echado diez latas de espray para el cabello.

"¡Oye, ya te pedí disculpas!" se defendió Ash, quien no soportaba que alguien le gritara "Además tú también deberías ver por dónde caminas"

Jessie le echó una mirada fulminante

"Mocoso insolente… ten cuidado con cómo me hablas" luego sin decirle más se dio la media vuelta "Vámonos, James" le _ordenó_ al chico de pelo azul y ambos se fueron.

"¿Quién rayos se cree que es?" preguntó Ash mientras siguió caminando con sus compañeros.

"Es una estudiante del último año, su nombre es Jessie" explicó Ritchie "Es bastante abusiva y se cree la reina de la escuela. El chico que estaba con ella, James, es como su perro faldero"

"Eso sí que es patético" opinó Misty.

Llegaron a la puerta de la escuela. La casa de Ash y la de Misty quedaban para un lado y la de Ritchie para el otro así que se despidieron, no sin antes que Ritchie prometiera que llevaría las cartas Pokémon al día siguiente. Luego Ash y Misty siguieron su camino juntos.

Esa noche, durante la cena, Ash le contó a su madre como le había ido en el primer día de clases y le preguntó si podía comprarle un Gameboy. Delia le dijo que no tenía dinero suficiente, recién estaba empezando su nuevo trabajo, tendría que esperarlo como regalo de cumpleaños. Pero para eso faltaba varios meses y Ash no podía esperar. Además también quería un mazo de cartas Pokémon, entonces su madre le recomendó que se buscara un trabajo de unas pocas horas después de la escuela. Ash no estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de trabajar, menos que menos al volver de la escuela cuando el preferiría estar descansando, pero sabía que era la única opción que le quedaba, así que se fue a dormir pensando en que en esa semana se conseguiría un trabajo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, les contó a Ritchie y Misty su idea de empezar un trabajo y ellos le dijeron que lo iban a acompañar a buscar uno después de clase. Durante el recreo, Ritchie estaba jugando a las cartas Pokémon con un amigo suyo, de su misma clase, y Ash y Misty miraban para aprender.

"Juguemos una nosotros, Misty" propuso Ash una vez que Ritchie y su amigo terminaron el partido.

"Pero ya está por terminar el recreo" contestó la chica mirando el reloj

"Lo hacemos con tres premios en vez de seis ¿O qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de perder?" Misty puso los ojos en blanco y Ash siguió insistiendo "Misty gallina, Misty gallina"

"Eres un infantil. Está bien, juguemos." Aceptó mientras agarraba un mazo de cartas "Pero luego no llores cuando pierdas"

"Tranquila, tú vas a ser la que llorará" respondió Ash, confiado.

"Vaya, sí que son competitivos" dijo Ritchie y empezó el partido.

Ash tenía el mazo de fuego y planta/insecto/veneno. Misty de agua y lucha/tierra/roca. En menos de diez minutos, Ash perdió.

"¡Sí! ¡Gané!" festejó Misty mientras sonaba la campana.

"¡Quiero la revancha!"

"Ya terminó el recreo, Ash"

"No es justo ¡tu mazo tenía ventaja!" se quejó el chico

"Claro que no. El agua le gana al fuego pero la hierba le gana a los tipo roca y tierra, así que fue una victoria justa"

"¡Fue suerte de principiante!"

"¡Tú también eres principiante, Ash!"

"Ya dejen de discutir" intervino Ritchie "Vámonos a clase".

Dos horas después llegó el almuerzo. Ash, Misty, Ritchie y tres amigos suyos hicieron algunas rondas de partidos de cartas sentados en una de las mesas del comedor. Ash perdió contra Ritchie y ganó contra un amigo suyo. Con Misty no volvió a jugar.

"Ya vengo chicos, voy al baño" anunció Ash, levantándose de su silla y yendo hacia el baño de hombres que estaba cerca del patio.

* * *

Jessie, la chica obsesiva de su pelo con la que se había chocado Ash, y James, el chico de pelo azul con el que estaba, iban caminando por el patio de la escuela después de haber terminado de almorzar. Entonces ella vio a lo lejos a un chico bajito de jeans, gorra roja y pelo negro dirigiéndose al baño de hombres.

"Mira, James" le dijo a su compañero, señalando a Ash a la distancia "¿No es ese el bobo que chocó conmigo ayer?"

"Sí, es ese"

"Ve a molestarlo"

"¿Sigues enojada por lo de ayer?"

"¡Obviamente! Ya sabes que nadie se mete conmigo y vive para contarlo" dijo amenazante Jessie

"¿Quieres que lo… mate?" preguntó James asustado

"¡Claro que no, James! Sólo ve y moléstalo, no lo sé, sácale esa estúpida gorra que tiene puesta"

"¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo?" se quejó el chico

"¿Eres tonto? Se metió al baño de hombres, yo no puedo entrar. ¡Ve!" Jessie le dio un empujón "Trae su gorra"

James entró al baño y se encontró con Ash mirándose de cerca en el espejo.

"Maldito grano…"

El chico más grande puso cara de asco. No había nada más desagradable que la piel grasosa.

"¿No viste el cartel?" dijo en voz alta y recién entonces Ash notó su presencia, mirándolo en el espejo "Este es el baño de hombres. El de niñas es al otro lado del patio"

"¿Ah, sí…?" contestó Ash, dándose vuelta para enfrentarlo e intentando pensar en una respuesta rápida e inteligente "¿Entonces qué haces tú aquí…? ¿Tu dueña te soltó la correa?"

_Bueno, eso vino más rápido de lo que esperaba. ¡Bien hecho, Ash!_

"Ya me hiciste enojar, puberto"

James le sacó la gorra de un manotazo

"¿Qué haces? ¡Devuélveme mi gorra!"

"¿La quieres? " Sonrió con burla, poniéndose la gorra al revés sobre su pelo azul "¡Ven a buscarla!"

James salió del baño y vio a Jessie parada en el patio a unos metros esperando.

"¡Mira, Jessie!" le dijo corriendo hacia ella, señalando la gorra en su cabeza, sonriente. Jessie sonrió.

"¡Bien hecho, James!" lo felicitó chocándole los cinco.

"¡Oye, devuélveme mi gorra!" gritó Ash mientras corría hacia el dúo.

"¡Devuélveme mi gorra, devuélveme mi gorra!" se burló James y se sacó la gorra de la cabeza, extendiendo el brazo lo más alto posible "Si la quieres ¡agárrala tú mismo, enano!"

Ash saltaba intentando sacarle la gorra de la mano a James, pero era bastante alto (y Ash bastante petiso) por lo que estaba afuera de su alcance. Jessie mientras tanto estaba contemplando el espectáculo muerta de risa.

"¡Dale su gorra!"

Dos chicos interrumpieron la escena. Eran más grandes que Ash, pero más chicos que James. Uno tenía una banda roja en la cabeza que le sostenía el flequillo negro, y el otro era de piel un poco más oscura y ojos rasgados.

"¿Quién les dio vela en este entierro?" les espetó James, poniéndose la gorra otra vez en la cabeza "¡Mándense a mudar!"

Pero entonces el de ojos rasgados lo sujetó por ambos brazos, inmovilizándolo, y el otro chico le sacó la gorra y se la entregó a Ash.

"Gracias" dijo el chico, acomodando su preciada gorra sobre su pelo.

"¡Oigan! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?" intervino Jessie, disgustada con que hayan arruinado el show que ella tanto estaba disfrutando.

"¿Y a ti que te parece? ¡Le devuelvo su gorra!"

"¿Por qué no se meten con alguien de su tamaño, en vez de molestar a los de años menores?" agregó el de ojos rasgados.

"¿Quién te pidió tu opinión, ojitos cerrados?" dijo James

"¿Cómo me dijiste?" le respondió el chico, dándole un empujón

"¡Oye, amigo, la única que puede maltratarlo soy yo!" se metió Jessie en el medio

"¿Qué está pasando acá?"

Era la mujer de pelo azul con la que se había topado Ash el día anterior mientras buscaba su salón.

"¡Preceptora Jenny!" saludó el de los ojos rasgados, sonriente y ruborizado "Qué linda se ve hoy"

"Deja de adularme y dime qué problema hay aquí, Brock"

"Ellos dos le sacaron su gorra" explicó el otro chico, señalando a Jessie y James y luego a Ash "Con Brock se la estábamos recuperando"

"Es verdad" dijo Ash

"Jessie, James" los retó Jenny "dejen de molestar a los alumnos más pequeños…"

"No soy tan pequeño" se quejó Ash en voz baja

"Pero preceptora Jenny, nosotros…"

"Sin peros. Váyanse"

El dúo les echó una mirada de _esto no va a quedar así _a los tres alumnos. Una vez que se fueron, la preceptora se fue también."

"Gracias por su ayuda" les dijo Ash a los otros dos chicos "No sé qué problema tienen esos dos conmigo"

"No es sólo contigo, suelen molestar a los de cursos menores" explicó Brock "¿Eres de primer año, cierto?"

"Sí… Soy Ash. ¿Ustedes?"

"Yo soy Tracey y él es Brock" los presentó el otro chico "Ambos estamos en tercer año. ¿Eres nuevo aquí?"

"Sí, vengo de Pueblo Paleta"

"¿Pueblo Paleta? Ese lugar me suena…" dijo Brock

"A mí también…" agregó Tracey, pensativo "¿No es ese el pueblo de donde sale Red, en Pokémon?"

"¡Sí, es cierto!"

"¿Ustedes juegan al Pokémon?" preguntó Ash

"Por supuesto, es muy popular en este colegio"

Ash suspiró.

"Parece que todos tienen un Gameboy menos yo. Voy a tener que buscarme un trabajo para comprarme uno…"

Brock entonces tuvo una idea

"Hay una panadería cerca de mi casa donde necesitan un ayudante, si quieres te puedo presentar esta tarde"

"¡Genial! ¡Gracias, Brock!"

Ash volvió con Misty y Ritchie y les contó lo que había pasado y que probablemente conseguiría trabajo después de la escuela.

"Ash, no voy a poder acompañarte, me olvidé que tenía un partido de fútbol con mis amigos" se disculó Ritchie

"No hay problema, voy con Brock y Misty"

"¿Y cómo sabes que yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer?" preguntó la chica

"¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?"

"…No"

Así que cuando terminó la última clase, Ash y Misty se despidieron de Ritchie y esperaron en la puerta de la escuela a Brock. Cuando el chico salió, se presentaron con Misty y caminaron los tres juntos hacia la parada del autobús que los dejaría cerca de la panadería en pocos minutos.

Era un local pequeño, cuya dueña era una señora de unos sesenta años quizá. Brock la saludó y le presentó a Ash. Al principio la señora, Martha, no estaba muy convencida debido a la corta edad de Ash. Pero cuando vio que el chico realmente quería ganar su propio dinero y estaba dispuesto a trabajar duro para conseguirlo, decidió ponerlo a una semana de prueba.

"Hoy es martes. Ven mañana miércoles a esta misma hora… tres y media, hasta las siete y media. Si para el viernes me convenciste, el puesto es tuyo."

"Muchas gracias, señora" se despidió Ash y salió junto a Misty y Brock del local. "Bueno, no puede ser tan difícil trabajar en una panadería… ¡debe ser pan comido! Jaja ¿entendieron?"

…

"En fin…" dijo Brock cuando llegaron a una esquina "Aquí doblo yo. Gusto en conocerlos"

"Igualmente" respondió Misty

"¡Gracias por todo, Brock!" le dijo Ash y el chico le sonrió y se fue. "Bueno ¿y ahora cómo volvemos?"

Misty suspiró

"Será mejor que te aprendas las calles si vas a trabajar por esta zona, Ash..."

Un review si les gustó :) gracias


	4. ¡Emergencia!

Tarde pero seguro! Ya está el cap. 4, espero que les guste! Y si es así, no duden en dejar un review. Gracias!

* * *

Capítulo 4

¡Emergencia!

Se habían perdido. Tanto Ash como Misty eran nuevos en Ciudad Viridian y apenas conocían la zona por donde quedaba la escuela y sus respectivas casas; no tenían idea de cómo volver de la panadería. Luego de dar vueltas y vueltas por fin pidieron ayuda. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que no estaban tan lejos de sus casas y que debían tomarse el mismo autobús que los había dejado allí.

"No puedo creer que estuvimos quince minutos dando vueltas por las calles, cuando simplemente debíamos tomar este mismo autobús" se quejó Misty, una vez que estaban los dos dentro del transporte.

"No es culpa mía, nunca había venido a este barrio…" respondió Ash, que estaba sentado al lado suyo mirando por la ventanilla.

"¿Estás diciendo que fue culpa mía?" le reprochó la chica y antes de que él pudiera decir que no, ella ya estaba hablando "Sabemos cómo volver gracias a que yo entré en esa tienda y pedí indicaciones"

"Está bien. Ya no importa, estamos aquí." Dijo Ash para evitar una discusión.

Siguieron el viaje en silencio, unos cinco minutos, hasta que Ash se dio cuenta de que ya estaban llegando a la parada donde él debía bajarse.

"Bueno, aquí bajo yo" anunció levantándose del asiento, mientras el autobús frenaba "Nos vemos mañana, Misty" y se bajó cuando abrieron las puertas.

"Hasta mañana"

Al llegar a su casa, Ash le contó a su madre que había conseguido un empleo y que al día siguiente empezaba su semana de prueba. En realidad era menos de una semana, porque iba a empezar el miércoles y la dueña de la panadería le informaría su decisión final el viernes, por lo que tenía sólo tres días para probar que era una persona seria, responsable y trabajadora. Delia lo felicitó y preparó su pizza casera para celebrar, no sin darle un discurso a Ash de cómo debía comportarse y afrontar su nuevo trabajo durante la cena.

"Bien, ahora ve a bañarte y lavarte los dientes y luego a la cama, que mañana tienes un día importante" le ordenó cuando ya habían terminado de comer. "Buenas noches, Ash"

"Buenas noches, mamá".

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Ritchie estaba en el recreo con sus amigos (que ya los conocía desde la primaria) por lo que Ash estuvo la mayor parte del día junto a Misty. Durante el almuerzo vieron a Brock buscando un lugar donde sentarse, y como había un espacio libre al lado de Ash, le hicieron señas invitándolo con ellos. Aprovecharon para charlar y conocerse más.

Luego del almuerzo, el curso de Ash y Misty tenía clase de deportes, pero hombres y mujeres por separado; las mujeres en el gimnasio y los hombres en la cancha de fútbol de la escuela. A Ash le gustaban mucho los deportes, especialmente el fútbol; era un chico hábil, rápido y muy bueno trabajando en equipo. En su natal Pueblo Paleta era parte de un equipo de fútbol y ahí fue donde se hizo rival de Gary, quien también jugaba pero en el equipo contrario.

Cuando la clase terminó, Ritchie se acercó a Ash y lo invitó a jugar un partido de cartas Pokémon con dos amigos suyos más a la salida de la escuela. Ash aceptó, olvidándose de que tenía que ir a su primer día de trabajo. Los cuatro chicos salieron de la escuela y se sentaron en la acera de enfrente, por la que no pasaba nadie, a jugar.

La clase de las mujeres terminó a la misma hora que la de los chicos, tres en punto, pero Misty pasó antes por el vestuario para cambiarse y arreglarse un poco. Cuando salió de la escuela, a las casi tres y veinte, cruzó de acera para buscar su bicicleta, que la había dejado encadenada a un poste de luz. Había pensado en empezar a ir en bicicleta a la escuela, llegaba más rápido que caminando y era más saludable que viajar en el autobús. Entonces, mientras cruzaba la calle, vio a Ritchie y sus amigos jugando un partido de cartas Pokémon, y uno de ellos tenía una gorra roja y blanca…

"¡Ash! ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?" interrumpió y los cuatro chicos se asustaron y la miraron sorprendidos

"…Juego cartas" respondió Ash, confundido.

"¿Acaso te olvidaste de que hoy es tu primer día de trabajo?" le preguntó "Son las tres y veinte, ¡tienes que estar en la panadería en diez minutos!"

"¡La panadería!" se sobresaltó Ash "¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Tengo que irme, chicos!"

"Allá está llegando el autobús a la parada" indicó Misty señalando al autobús que debía tomarse el chico, que estaba frenando en la esquina "¡Córrelo!"

Ash cargó su mochila al hombro y se levantó, corriendo hacia la esquina. Pero era demasiado tarde, antes de llegar el autobús ya había partido.

"Diablos." Maldijo para sí mismo "Nunca llegaré caminando y no puedo esperar al siguiente…"

Entonces se dio vuelta y vio a Misty desencadenando su bicicleta de un poste de luz. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia ella.

"¡Lo siento, Misty, pero es una emergencia!"

La pelirroja ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a reaccionar mientras Ash se subía a la bicicleta y se dirigía a seguir al autobús.

"¡Ash! ¡Mi bicicleta!" le gritó entonces, corriéndolo, pero no era lo suficientemente rápida para alcanzarlo.

"¡Te la devolveré mañana!"

Ash pedaleó tan fuerte y rápido como sus piernas le permitían, intentando no perder de vista al autobús que iba delante suyo. Luego de varias cuadras y minutos, reconoció la parada donde se habían bajado el día anterior con Brock, así que se detuvo. Miró su reloj, eran las 15:37, tenía siete minutos de retraso. La panadería quedaba a la vuelta y teniendo en cuenta el tráfico que había, le convenía encadenar la bicicleta a un poste e ir corriendo, así que se bajó de la bici y se subió a la acera, cuando escuchó unas voces familiares.

"¡Pero si es el bobo!"

_No, por favor, ellos no…_

Levantó la vista y era justo lo que temía: Jessie y James.

"Bonita bicicleta, enano" dijo el peliazul

"¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?" espetó Ash y Jessie se le acercó

"Ese no es asunto tuyo" respondió dándole un pequeño golpe con el dedo en la nariz.

"_¡Ouch!_"

James aprovechó el momento de distracción para subirse a la bicicleta, que todavía no estaba encadenada.

"¡Hasta la vista, bobo!" le dijo pasándole por al lado y empezó a andar.

"¡Ey! ¡Devuélveme la bicicleta!" gritó Ash y estuvo a punto de lanzarse a correr detrás suyo pero Jessie lo sostuvo por la parte de atrás de su chaqueta. "¡Suéltame!"

Ash pensaba en que no podía llegar tarde a su primer día de trabajo, pero también en que esa bicicleta no era suya, sino de Misty, y no podía dejar que se la robaran.

"¡Mira, Jessie! ¡Sin manos!" exclamó James, mirando hacia atrás y levantando ambas manos en el aire.

"¡Cuidado, James!" le gritó la chica.

Pero era demasiado tarde. James chocó contra un árbol y cayó al piso junto a la bicicleta.

"¡James!"

Jessie corrió hacia su amigo que estaba tirado en la acera.

"Jessie… creo que me doblé el tobillo" lloriqueó y la chica lo ayudó a levantarse.

"¡Nos vemos!" se despidió Ash burlonamente, habiendo aprovechado el momento para tomar la bicicleta, subirse, y salir disparado hacia la panadería.

"¡El bobo escapó con la bicicleta! ¡Todo culpa tuya, James!"

Ash pedaleó por la acera esquivando a la gente hasta dar la vuelta y llegar a la panadería. Miró el reloj, eran las 15:43, esos dos le habían hecho perder cinco minutos, y ya estaba casi con quince minutos de retraso.

Se metió en la panadería y la dueña, Martha, lo reconoció.

"¡Por fin llegas! Habíamos quedado a las tres y media, ¡bonita forma de empezar!"

"Lo siento, es que dos alumnos de mi escuela quisieron robarme la bicicleta y por eso me atrasé" se excusó, aunque en realidad no era culpa de Jessie y James que estuviera llegando tarde, sino suya por haberse quedado jugando cartas.

"No quiero oír excusas. Te estoy dando una oportunidad para que me demuestres que estás interesado en este trabajo y que puedes ser responsable, y llegas tarde en el primer día…"

"Por favor, le pido disculpas… esto es muy importante para mí, le prometo que no va a volver a pasar" suplicó, poniéndose de rodillas frente a la mujer "Le pido otra oportunidad"

Martha suspiró.

"Levántate de ahí, que me vas a espantar a los clientes" le ordenó y Ash se incorporó "Está bien, te doy otra oportunidad. Pero es la última."

"¡Gracias!" exclamó Ash "¿Con qué empiezo?"

La señora agarró una escoba y se la dio.

"Empieza a barrer."

Así es como fue el primer día de trabajo de Ash, primero empezó por barrer la tienda y limpiar las pocas mesas que había. Luego su jefa lo mandó a hacer algunos mandados, comprar algo de mercadería y al volver debía acomodarlas en sus respectivos lugares. Durante las últimas dos horas, Ash atendió a algunos clientes que entraban y luego ayudó a Martha a ordenar y cerrar la tienda.

"Bien Ash, nos vemos mañana a las TRES Y MEDIA" se despidió dándole énfasis al horario.

"Aquí estaré ¡Hasta mañana y gracias!"

Ash volvió a su casa en la bicicleta de Misty. Al llegar lo recibió su madre y él le contó cómo había sido su primer día de trabajo. Delia lo abrazó y le dijo que estaba muy orgullosa. Entonces sonó el teléfono y ella fue a atender.

"Ash, es para ti" le anunció. Y antes de irse a preparar la cena agregó en voz baja "Es una chica"

"¿Hola?"

"¡ASH KETCHUM, DEVUÉLVEME MI BICICLETA!"

"¡Misty!" la voz de la chica sonaba furiosa y Ash temió por su vida. Entonces se le cruzó otro pensamiento "¿Cómo conseguiste mi teléfono?"

"…Eso no importa, ¡quiero mi bicicleta!" le dijo en tono imperativo.

"Ya te dije, mañana te la devolveré"

"¿Y cómo esperas que vaya mañana a la escuela?"

"¿Caminando? ¿Autobús?" respondió él como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"No tengo por qué tomar el autobús o ir caminando sólo por que a ti te dio ganas de tomar mi bicicleta sin permiso" le espetó la chica

"Tienes razón, Misty, lo siento" admitió Ash "Pero era una situación de emergencia, tenía que llegar a tiempo a trabajar y no podía esperar el autobús ni ir caminando…"

"Ese no es asunto mío" le respondió Misty "Es culpa tuya por haber perdido el tiempo jugando a esas estúpidas cartas Pokémon con Ritchie a la salida de la escuela cuando…"

"¡Ya lo sé!" la interrumpió, harto. Luego suspiró "Mira, lo siento, ¿está bien? Mañana sin falta te la llevo."

"¡Más te vale!" lo amenazó Misty y le cortó.

_Genial._


	5. El cliente siempre tiene la razón

CAPÍTULO 5

"El cliente siempre tiene la razón"

Al día siguiente, jueves, Ash fue al colegio en la bicicleta de Misty. Al llegar se encontró con la pelirroja en la puerta, que lo esperaba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Al fin llegas!" lo saludó, casi tirándolo de la bicicleta

"Hola, Misty…" respondió Ash, bajándose.

"Todavía no puedo creer que hayas tomado mi bicicleta sin permiso" se quejó la chica mientras encadenaba la bici a un poste.

"¿Sigues con eso?" suspiró el chico, agobiado de pensar que tenía que enfrentarse al malhumor de su compañera ya a esas horas de la mañana "Ya te expliqué que fue una urgencia y te pedí disculpas… Olvídate de una vez"

Misty le echó una mirada asesina por encima del hombro.

"Jamás me voy a olvidar de esto" le dijo entre dientes. Ash optó por no contestar.

"¡Buen día, chicos!" saludó una voz enérgica. Brock. El morocho notó la tensión que había "¿Todavía no entraron a la escuela y ya están peleando?"

"Buenos días, Brock" respondió Misty, poco amistosa "Si supieras lo que hizo Ash Ketchum ayer con mi bicicleta…"

"Ay, ya basta" la interrumpió el susodicho, harto.

"¿Esos no son Jessie y James?" señaló Brock a lo lejos, para alejar una nueva discusión. James iba rengueando, con un pie enyesado. A su lado Jessie lo ayudaba a caminar, sujetándolo por la cintura y con el brazo de él colgando de su hombro.

"Sí ¿qué tiene?" preguntó Misty, con cara de poco interés.

"¿No ves que vienen abrazados?" respondió el chico, con los ojos como platos. "No puedo creer que hasta James tenga novia y yo no."

Ash y Misty se sobresaltaron, con algo de horror. La chica prestó más atención y notó el yeso en el pie de James y su rengueo "No inventes, Brock. Lo está ayudando a caminar, está rengueando y tiene un yeso puesto… ¿Qué le habrá pasado?"

"No lo sé" se apresuró a decir Ash, pensando que sería mejor que Misty no se enterara de que el peliazul le había quitado su bicicleta y estrellado contra un árbol. "Quizá se tropezó por la calle, el muy tonto… En fin, entremos."

El trío ingresó a la escuela y Brock saludaba a cuanta profesora del sexo femenino se le cruzara. Mientras, Jessie y James seguían caminando hacia la puerta.

"¿Puedes apurarte, James? No quiero llegar tarde otra vez"

"No puedo" se quejó el chico "No fue mi culpa haberme torcido el tobillo. Fue culpa del bobo."

"De hecho, sí fue culpa tuya. Si no hubieras sido tan tonto de pedalear sin manos y mirando hacia atrás, no te habrías caído de esa bicicleta. Te pasa por querer presumir frente a ese mocoso"

"¡No estaba presumiendo frente a él!" se defendió James. Luego admitió en voz más baja "Quería demostrarte que podía andar en bicicleta sin rueditas de entrenamiento…"

Jessie tuvo una especie de flashback. Recordó cuando hacía un año, ella y James se habían unido a una "pandilla de bicicletas" formada por los chicos más rudos de la escuela que andaban en bici. A pesar de que ellos dos eran los menores (en ese momento tenían dieciséis años mientras los demás tenían diecisiete o dieciocho) se volvieron rápidamente populares; Jessie mientras andaba hacía girar sobre su cabeza la cadena de la bici, y James, bueno… era el único que todavía necesitaba ruedas entrenadoras para no perder el equilibrio, pero era amigo de Jessie y además el payaso del grupo. Los apodaban "Gran Jess" y "Pequeño Jim". La chica rió sola ante los recuerdos.

"¿Te estás riendo de mí?" le reprochó su amigo, ofendido.

Jessie no dijo nada, sólo sonrió y le revolvió el pelo con afecto.

Ash y Misty se despidieron de Brock para entrar a su salón. Fueron a sus asientos y se encontraron con Ritchie que ya estaba dentro así como varios de sus compañeros.

"Hola, chicos" saludó con su usual sonrisa.

"Hola, Ritchie" respondieron los dos al unísono, mientras se sentaban en sus respectivos pupitres, Ash a la derecha de Ritchie y Misty a la derecha de Ash.

"¿Cómo llegaste ayer al final a la panadería, Ash?" preguntó Ritchie y para mala suerte de Ash, Misty lo escuchó.

"¡Ah, llegó perfecto…!" contestó la chica irónicamente "¡Si se robó mi bicicleta!"

Ash se volteó hacia la izquierda para mirar a su compañero con cara de _maldición, Ritchie. _En ese momento llegó la profesora de Historia y luego de saludar, empezó a dar su clase.

"De todas formas llegué un poco tarde" le dijo Ash en voz baja a Ritchie para que ni Misty ni la profesora lo oyeran "Tuve algunos… inconvenientes. Menos mal que mi jefa me dio otra oportunidad"

"Ya veo. ¿Entonces hoy a la tarde no contamos contigo para un partido de fútbol?" contestó su amigo también en un susurro.

Ash negó con la cabeza.

"Bueno, si quieres podemos jugar cartas Pokémon en el recreo" propuso Ritchie.

"¡Genial!" aceptó Ash, elevando sin querer la voz lo suficiente como para que resonara en el silencio del salón.

"¡Ketchum!" le llamó la atención la profesora y el chico la miró asustado "¿Qué es lo que le parece tan genial?"

"Eh… su clase, profesora" respondió, ya que fue lo único que se le vino a la mente. Algunos alumnos rieron por lo bajo, lo cual hizo que la profesora se molestara aún más, y Ash pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a Misty llevándose la palma de la mano a la cara en señal de vergüenza ajena.

"¡No me diga!" exclamó la profesora, irónica "¿Qué parte exactamente?"

"Eh… bueno, este…"

"Para mañana va a dar una lección oral de toda la clase de hoy, señor Ketchum."

Y por el tono cortante con el que lo dijo, Ash supo que no había forma de librarse de esa, así que no le quedó otra que prestar atención a la clase y tomar la mayor cantidad de notas posibles.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora del recreo, Ash se levantó de su silla

"¡Por fin! Vamos a jugar cartas, Ritchie…"

"Espera un segundo, Ash" lo frenó Misty "¿No escuchaste lo que dijo la profesora de Historia? Tienes que dar lección mañana de todo lo que dio en la clase de hoy. Deberías estudiar."

"Tengo el cerebro quemado, estudiaré al llegar a casa"

"¿Cuándo? Tienes que ir a trabajar después. No vas a tener tiempo."

Ash ya estaba a punto de decirle a Misty que no fuese aguafiestas ni se metiera donde no la llaman, pero Ritchie lo interrumpió.

"Misty tiene razón, Ash. Será mejor que te quedes aquí estudiando."

Y antes de que Ash pudiera decir algo, sus compañeros ya se habían ido.

"Genial… bueno, si no queda otra, será mejor que estudie."

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, Misty y Ash comieron rápido y luego se fueron a un sector tranquilo del patio de la escuela a sentarse, ya que la chica le había prometido que lo ayudaría a estudiar.

Luego de la clase de la tarde, Ash salió rápido a tomarse el autobús para ir a la panadería. Durante el trayecto siguió estudiando un poco, así como en el viaje de regreso luego de cuatro horas de arduo trabajo. Ese día por suerte había llegado puntual.

Al llegar a su casa estudió otro rato más, luego se dio un baño relajante y durante la cena le recitó a su madre todo lo que había estudiado de Historia (obviando el hecho de que tenía que dar lección por haber estado hablando en clase) A eso de las once de la noche, por fin se metió a la cama, quedándose dormido al instante.

* * *

Viernes. A última hora del día había Historia, así que Ash aprovechó el recreo que tenían antes para repasar lo que había estudiado. Finalmente cuando llegó la profesora y lo llamó a dar la lección, Ash la dio perfectamente sorprendiendo no sólo a la profesora, sino a sus compañeros y a sí mismo.

"Bien, Ketchum, puedes sentarte."

"¿Va a ponerme un diez, no?" respondió el chico sonriente y confiado. La profesora lo miró como si fuera estúpido.

"No. Esta lección fue un castigo, así que no tiene nota. La próxima vez no hables durante mis clases ni me tomes el pelo y estudia para los verdaderos exámenes."

Ash se quedó boquiabierto unos segundos. Luego, cabizbajo y decepcionado, fue a su asiento.

"Estúpida lección" masculló una vez que la profesora ya se había ido del salón. "No sé para qué estudié tanto…"

"Anímate, Ash" respondió Misty, mientras guardaba sus libros en su mochila roja "Al menos ya te la sacaste de encima. Sólo queda la clase de inglés a la tarde, y ya es viernes y fin de semana…"

"Para ti, yo tengo que ir a la panadería… Encima hoy me dicen si aprobé los tres días de prueba o no"

Misty lo notó preocupado, y supo qué decir para animarlo.

"Vamos a almorzar. Hoy hay pizza"

"Y podemos jugar un partido de cartas Pokémon luego" añadió Ritchie

Ash entonces se levantó de un salto, guardando sus cosas en la mochila verde

"¡Sí! ¡Pizza y Pokémon! Lo mínimo que me merezco luego de todos mis esfuerzos."

Misty rodó los ojos, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír. Los tres compañeros salieron del salón, hacia el comedor.

A las tres en punto de la tarde, luego de la última clase, Ash salió corriendo del salón. Sus amigos le habían deseado buena suerte en la panadería. Por suerte pudo alcanzar al autobús, que estaba llegando a la parada. Se subió jadeando y luego de pagar el boleto se sentó en un asiento junto a una ventanilla. Respiró hondo y rogó a todos los cielos que Martha, la dueña de la panadería, lo aceptara finalmente para el trabajo.

Luego de unos quince o veinte minutos bajó del vehículo y caminó hacia la tienda. Miró el reloj y eran las 15:25. Perfecto.

"Buenas tardes, Ash" lo saludó Martha "Veo que llegaste temprano"

"Buenas tardes. Sí, ¿quieres que empiece barriendo y limpiando las mesas?" ofreció

"Por favor, luego necesito que me des una mano atendiendo a los clientes"

Ash asintió. Tomó la escoba y comenzó a barrer la tienda, algo que odiaba pero lo hacía con las mayores ganas posibles, pensando siempre en su Game Boy, como si fuera su musa inspiradora. Luego pasó el resto de la primera hora limpiando y ordenando las mesas. Al terminar, fue hacia el mostrador para atender clientes, mientras Martha les cobraba en la caja.

Luego de quizá media hora, pasó lo inesperado.

"¿Ash? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Reconoció al instante esa voz. Especialmente, el tono de _burla_ que había en ella.

"Trabajo aquí, Gary" masculló levantando la vista y encontrándose efectivamente con la cara de su rival, que miraba divertido el delantal y la gorra blanca algo femeninos que Ash debía ponerse durante sus horas de trabajo.

"¿Trabajas? Eso sí que es increíble" respondió el castaño riendo entre dientes.

"Sí, bueno, necesito dinero para comprarme un Game Boy, así que…"

"¿Game Boy? ¿Algo así como…" Gary metió una mano en el bolsillo de su mochila y extrajo un aparato electrónico del mismo color violeta que su camiseta, extendiendo el brazo para mostrárselo a Ash "esto?"

El morocho lo miró boquiabierto

"¿Tienes un Game Boy?"

"Evidentemente. Mi abuelo me lo compró."

Eso puso a Ash de peor humor. No sólo que su rival tuviese ese videojuego que tanto codiciaba, sino que encima viniera a refregárselo en la cara. No dejando que lo hiciera sentirse humillado, lo miró a los ojos y contestó:

"Pues a mí no me lo va a regalar nadie; me lo voy a ganar yo solo con mis esfuerzos, y eso vale más para mí"

Entonces un pensamiento se le cruzó por la mente. Técnicamente todavía no trabajaba en la panadería. Estaba en etapa de prueba. ¿Y si Martha al finalizar el día le decía que no lo tomaba como ayudante? Después de todo era muy joven, algo irresponsable e impuntual. No sólo no conseguiría el dinero para el Game Boy, sino que Gary se enteraría y Ash quedaría en ridículo.

"Bueno, ¿qué quieres?" le dijo un poco agresivo, tratando de desviar su mente de ese tema que le preocupaba y de librarse de una vez de Gary "Estoy trabajando, no puedo ponerme a charlar"

Su rival negó con la cabeza en señal de reprobación, suspirando.

"Ay, Ash ¿Así de maleducado eres con los clientes? ¿Qué diría tu jefa?"

Ash miró hacia la caja, donde estaba Martha cobrándole a un muchacho. Si Gary iba y se quejaba de que su "empleado" era un maleducado, de seguro no le daría el puesto. Así que decidió tragarse el orgullo.

"Lo siento"

Gary sonrió su típica sonrisa sobradora.

"Dame dos sándwiches de jamón y queso en pan francés. Tostados."

Cuando por fin eran las siete y media de la tarde, horario en que cerraba la panadería, Martha se dirigió hacia su ayudante.

"Bueno, Ash. Ya sabrás que hoy fue el último día de prueba" el chico asintió, expectativo. "La verdad es que aunque al principio me parecías muy joven para el trabajo, noté que de verdad lo necesitabas. Luego llegaste tarde y aunque a mí me moleste mucho la impuntualidad, entiendo que a todos les puede pasar alguna vez. Aún así trabajaste muy bien en estos tres días, siempre dispuesto y amable; se nota que estás tomándotelo en serio y además yo ya estoy algo vieja y necesito un ayudante joven y con energía, así que… felicidades. Puedes seguir trabajando aquí, si así lo deseas."

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Muchas gracias, Martha!" respondió con su usual euforia.

La mujer sonrió y luego le informó cual sería su sueldo. No era suficiente para pagarse un Game Boy, pero si trabajaba dos meses sí podría comprárselo e incluso le sobraría algo para cartas Pokémon. Así que Ash se fue a su casa más que contento.


End file.
